


He took a trip and climbed a tree

by TygerTyger



Series: Glorious Ponds [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Amy drink something they shouldn't. The Doctor is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He took a trip and climbed a tree

“Rory! Come down from there!” the Doctor yelled from the bottom of the tree. Amy had long since given up trying to coax him down and was sitting on an enormous purple mushroom with her face in her hands.

“I have a better idea,” Rory replied, “why don’t _you two_ come up? It’s amazing up here! Whee!” He leaned precariously backward and the Doctor flinched.

“At least be careful!” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair for the seventeenth time in a minute.  He looked down at Amy, who merely groaned.

“What were you thinking? Drinking strange potions?” he asked her.

Amy looked up at him. Her skin had a startling green tone and her eyes were bloodshot, probably from all the throwing up she had done.  “In our defence,” she said,  “the bottle did say _Drink Me_ on it.”

“Oh right! You’ll obey labels on random bottles, but when I tell you not to wander off, you can’t do as you’re told for more than 10 minutes.” He crossed his arms to emphasise his displeasure and tapped a foot frantically.

“Don’t shout at me, it’s making my face hurt!” whinged Amy allowing herself to fall sideways onto the mushroom.

“Count yourself lucky, Amelia, that it just made you sick and that you didn’t end up like poor Rory: stuck up a bloody great big tree!” Amy just pulled her hair over her face to hide from him.

“I’m not stuck!” Rory bellowed down. “I _choose_ to be up here. I can make my own decisions you know, Doctor…Doctor.” Rory hiccoughed and then started to sing. _“Doctor, doctor tell me the news…”_

“Oh God. Not Robert Palmer,” Amy groaned from beneath her hair.

“Shut. Up. Rory!” the Doctor roared up the tree. Rory sat on his chosen branch and mimed zipping his mouth closed.  He stopped the singing but kept on humming the tune.

“That’s it!” said the Doctor, his last nerve frayed. “Rory, stay there, I’m coming up.”  Rory clapped his hands with glee and swung his legs wildly over the edge of the branch.  The Doctor began to try to find footholds on the tree trunk but it was proving difficult. _How the hell did Rory climb this bloody thing?_

“Oh my God!” came Rory’s voice from above. “That cloud! It looks exactly like our Junior School Principal, Mrs Peters! Amy! Amy! Look! Mrs Peters in cloud form!”

“Lovely, Rory,” said Amy without moving.

“Oh wait, she’s changing into a budgie now…the beak is forming!” Rory leaned backwards trying to keep the cloud in his sights.

“No, no, no!” shouted the Doctor as he ran around to position himself under Rory’s branch, and braced himself for impact. Rory fell on him with a thump and they both landed in a pile on the mossy grass with Rory lying on top.

“Well. This is awkward,” Rory said, nose to nose with his rescuer.

“Not awkward enough for you to get off me though, no?” said the Doctor.  Rory thought for a moment and the Doctor, losing patience, pushed him off onto the ground and got to his feet. He brushed himself down and stood looking at both Ponds, laid out in separate states of disarray.

“I am very disappointed in you both. I had such a fun day planned out for us all, and you had to go and ruin it. I want you both to go back to the TARDIS and think about what you have done.” He set a hand on his hip. The Ponds both groaned and staggered grumbling to their feet.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” the Doctor reprimanded.

“Sorry,” they each said.

“I should think so,” said the Doctor. “Now off you go.”

They trudged off back in the direction of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around shiftily, before picking up the little glass bottle with the remaining potion and pocketing it.   _I was wondering where that had gone to._


End file.
